


Rainbows

by faithlessone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlessone/pseuds/faithlessone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles on Iris & Hephaestus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "crack pairings" challenge at Demigod_Elite (LJ), but I actually kinda fell in love with the pairing. :)

* * *

Iris tries not to eavesdrop on her customers. Really tries. She’s a busy goddess, she has many better things to do with her time. But sometimes… Sometimes the messages are just too juicy not to listen to.

And sometimes, they’re just too sad.

Poor Hephaestus. He sends messages to his wife several times a day. They’re lovely, Iris always thinks. Short and sweet. Sometimes, all he says is “I love you.”

Aphrodite never listens. She’ll giggle and say “Ditto, honey!”, but she never means it.

So Iris saves them all up, listens to them, and pretends they’re just for her.

* * *

Sometimes Hephaestus wonders why he keeps on trying with his wife. She doesn’t care. He knows she’s slept with pretty much every other male god and half the pretty men in the whole world. It’s not like he’s much better. Cabin 9 at the camp proves that much.

Sometimes, he creates a rainbow, calls on Iris, and tries to get up the courage to talk to her. It would be nice just to talk to Iris. She’s such a pretty goddess, so bright and friendly and unlike his wife. Just like a rainbow.

But he never goes through with it.

* * *

Eventually, Iris makes the first move. She has to. He never will.

She decorates his workshop with rainbows. Bright and glittering, making the whole room sparkle with colour. She waits for him to return. She has to wait a long time, and, just for a moment, she wonders whether he’s left for good.

Then, he’s suddenly there. His smile is just as bright than the rainbows.

“For me? Really?” he says.

“For you,” she replies. “Always for you.”

He shows her a small bronze statue; a beautiful woman with golden wings.

“Me? Really?” she says.

“You,” he replies. “Always you.”


End file.
